surrealmefandomcom-20200214-history
Roxie Alvah
Roxie Alvah, 'the rebellious spiked bat baseball batter, is portrayed as an anti hero in multiple story lines, often making decisions which would often benefit herself rather than others. Roxie is second in command of the rebellion, with Simon Napalm being the leader, The job given to her is to persuade and recruit newer members to make an army and overthrow the two major governments, The Silver Gear Army and The Bloodmine Army. She is not aware that others within the rebellion often view her as a mentor, even though she doesn't act like one. General Information 'Personality "Can you all shut up? I'm trying to think."- Roxie Alvah Roxie is a calm, steady 17 year old teenager, and is rather mature for her age; She is able to think outside of the box and is also very blunt, showing everyone with the equal amount of respect no matter what status they are in. But she is also self centered, oblivious to other people's feelings, her actions often result in only benefiting herself and using others as a sacrifice. Despite being looked up too, Roxie possesses no leadership attributes whatsoever and acts on her own self accord, often resulting in terrible mistakes. In Roxie's younger years, because of the abusive relationship with her birth parents, she acted like a wild animal, biting and scratching anything close within her perimeter. Her attitude finally changes at the age of 10 when her birth parents disappeared and she was then raised by Simon Napalm. However, her personality drastically changes after adopting Kio Darkhat; Kio's addictive fun-loving nature impacted heavily on Roxie's character, turning her from a self centered, selfish teenager, to a caring, well rounded nanny. Devoting more time and effort in taking care of Kio instead of causing a nuisance to her fellow colleagues. 'Abilities ' " I hear she kills people, Mr Rabbit Spirit, what is kill?"- Kio Darkhat Based on Roxie's previous abusive backgrounds, she had to resort to her own instincts to survive her younger years. High speed and agility Roxie's training comes from Simon Naplam, an ex military veteran; Who, when Roxie was young, trained her to the limit, and shaped her from a mindless beast to a proper human being. Her speed and agility can also surprisingly be matched with Alice Aliday, her current rival, meaning that both can exceed human limits. Batting Skill Though that this counts as a very common skill, Roxie's exceptionally well batting skill aids her in a fight, able to destroy items a normal person without the suitable technique will not be able to do. Often underestimated for her small size, she is surprisingly strong and uses this as her advantage to win fights. Rebellion authority Being the second in command of the rebellion, she is able to obtain a large portion of power over people and territory. Making tactical decisions that can heavily counter a small number of opponents; Making specific choke points and dead ends for her enemies. 'Occupation' " Go do something useful or I'll shove a gun up your ass."- Roxie Alvah Roxie is second in command of the rebellion, specializing in hand to hand combat and is also the personal assistant to rebellion leader, Simon Naplam. Roxie normally abuses her status, making actions and spending resources that would benefit her more than others; Including wasting resources solely for hunting down Alice Aliday, which normally results in failure. After the adoption of Kio Darkhat, Roxie volunteers to being her full time caretaker, which means that she is also Kio's personal trainer, nanny and is solely responsible for Kio's actions. Roxie also acts as a scout for the rebelion, going on supply missions to raid from the enemy; With Roxie at the lead, the raids often go successfuly with only minor injiries Roxie also has hobbies, such as playing baseball and playing the guitar. She teaches them both as a part time tutor, Backstory " Hey Digi, when I leave, can we stay friends?"- Roxie Alvah Roxie was born in an abusive family, and was neglected for 8 years, breaking her sanity and turning her personality into a wild animal; At the start of the Erizan war, her parents mysteriously disappeared, presumably crossing the border and joining The Bloodmine Army. Roxie made friends with Digi Aliday at the age of 6, since he was the only one who took care of her and "understood" her situation, turning her into a "sane" human being, but it was Simon Naplam's discipline which really changed Roxie. Simon Naplam, the leader of the newly formed rebellion, took Roxie in as his own after finding out her parents we missing, training her harshly and punishing her when she disobeys a direct order. However, her respect for others does not change, with very mutual feelings for her friends and family, she only has genuine respect for Simon Naplam and Digi Aliday. Roxie's guitar was made by Digi Aliday as a goodbye gift. She currently still posses the guitar and it is still functioning well. Normally Roxie does not care about her personal possessions, when something goes missing, she just shrugs it off. Her guitar is an exception, if it goes missing, Roxie will do anything to get it back, even if it means harming another human being. Relationships "Why's that my problem? Fucking get Konfetta or someone else." - Roxie Alvah Simon Napalm After finding Roxie in a scrap yard with makeshift weapons, Simon asked if Roxie wanted a place to live; Roxie was hesitant at first and Simon left her alone, but as Simon was walking back to the rebellion camp, Roxie secretly followed, and surprisingly was able to bypass all of the rebellion's security until she was spotted by Konfetta Alacran, who was 8 at the time. Konfetta brought Roxie to Simon and promised he wouldn't harm her; Simon was very impressed with Roxie and once again offered her to stay; Roxie agreed. At the age of 17, she was promoted to the rebellion's second in command. Simon is one of the people Roxie genuinely respects. Digi Aliday During her abusive relationship with her parents, Digi was the only person who looked out for her and kept her safe; He was the only person holding onto her sanity when they played with each other. Digi would sometimes let Roxie play with his robots as a human test subject ( they're harmless of course). When Digi got "adopted" he was very sorry and created a scrap guitar as a farewell gift. Kio Darkhat Alice Aliday's niece, Kio Darkhat, was separated with her mother, Carolyn Darkhat, after a fatal car crash. Roxie found Kio near the scrapyard in the rain and brought her in. Roxie, remembering her past self, possessed empathy for Kio and let her stay within the rebellion. Their relationship slowly grew stronger, with Roxie ending up as Kio's "nanny", taking full responsibility for Kio's actions. This relationship also plays a big role in the conflict between Roxie and Alice Aliday . Alice Aliday Alice is Roxie's ultimate rival: They are matched in terms of speed and agility. Their rivalry started when Roxie interfered one of Alice's missions. They cross paths very often, with Alice soon learning that Roxie is part of the group which murdered her parents and is also currently taking care of Kio, increasing her hatred towards Roxie even more. Minor relationships Konfetta Alacran Roxie's first friend within the rebellion, her partner in scout missions and one of the few people who actually helps Roxie in hunting down Alice Aliday. Ian Fortisimo Ian is the technician within the rebellion, he is also very interested in music and acts as a part time DJ. His interest in music has caught Roxie's attention, as she also teaches the guitar, and they end up close friends. David Napalm Roxie has no solid relationship with David Napalm, only speaking to him a few times with a monotone attitude; The only thing that keeps them in contact is because of their relationship with Simon Napalm. Category:Human Category:Secondary Character Category:Anti Hero Category:WWME Rebellion Category:WWME Trench Warfare Category:WWME Personality